


Flying

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he likes to imagine they can fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

The sewers are small and dark, the scent so foul that he often wonders if it ruined their sense of smell. 

 

The only tunnels that have lights are the ones they can't use.

 

So they always kept to the shadows, their training taking them over varied enviroment, but never was it anything but tight tunnels that required more sneaking than leaping.

 

Which is why he loves the topside.

 

Leaping from roof to roof is like flying. 

 

There is _space_. There are no walls nor sewer roofs to consider as they leap, doing backflips and improvised acrobatics.

The city lights only barely reach them, but it's enough. It's more light than they are used to outside their home, and he treasures it. 

 

He knows that they do too.

 

Perhaps not Leo; he has always been more cautious, prefering the shadows.

And even though he leaps with them, laughing and tackling and playing, he stays lower, closer.

Lower to the roof, closer to the shadows, closer to _them_. 

 

But Donatello knows that Leo loves to fly. 

 

He told him so himself, lips curling into a small smile, eyes glimmering as they glanced down to the city below. For once enjoying a brief moment free of their loud brothers.

 

And Donatello finds it fascinating.

 

He knows tha Leo used to be terrified of heights- a fear common to those in need of control, he knew, a very fitting fear for the Fearless one -and to think that Leo now reveals in the sensation of air rushing by, of empty nothingness below?

 

It makes him happy. It fills him with  _awe_ , and he often wonders if he could ever handle his fears so graciously.

 

But for now, all he wants to do is jump and play with his brothers.

 

So they fly.


End file.
